The present invention is related to an angle adjusting device, and particuarly is related to an angle adjusting device adapted to regulate the relative positions of two musical instruments, such as a bass drum and jazz tomtom.
A prior angle adjusting device for regulating the relative position of the bass drum to a jazz tomtom shown in FIG. 1 includes two rods 6 and 7 with two heads 8 and 9. There are two toothed portions 4 and 5 capable of meshing with each other disposed respectively in the heads 8 and 9. A bolt 1 and a wing nut 2 are provided for engaging and disengaging the two toothed portions 4 and 5. Through the engagement and disengagement of the two toothed portions 4 and 5, the angle of the two rods can be altered, and the distance between two drums can be adjusted. However, in view of the difficulty of determining the extent of the interengagement of the two toothed portions, a task which prolongs the time required for carrying out the adjustment of the angle, and further due to the fact that two heads are loosely mounted on the bolt 1, the procedure for adjusting the two rods so they are displaced at a preferred angle is tedious. This situation becomes much worse when the two musical instruments are heavier. In addition, many times the wing nut 2 will even slip off the bolt while loosening.